


Beneath a Moonless Sky

by onyxjay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Logan loves astronomy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Logan has been working very hard, so Roman takes him to the ImaginationDO NOT REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 35





	Beneath a Moonless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found [here](https://fivenamereveals.tumblr.com/post/189833778208/beneath-a-moonless-sky-prompt-by)

It had been a very long day. Between writing the script for the next Sanders Sides video and going about his daily routine, Thomas was very busy.

Patton was doing a good job making sure Thomas didn't neglect his health, Virgil was keeping him on his toes, Roman was bursting with ideas, and Logan was constantly on his computer researching all the necessary information for the video.

Roman's brother, Remus, would be making his debut appearance, so Logan's search history was arguably darker than usual. Things on Jeffrey Dahmer and intrusive thoughts were definitely not what the viewers were used to, not to mention any newcomers that happened to stumble across this video first...

Remus had been bothering Logan all day about a goldfish in a condom, which garnered a small squeak of protest from Patton every time he heard him. Logan said he'd look into it, although he doubted Remus needed his approval; the dark side could just blurt it out and it would make sense given his character.

Right now, Logan thought he had a good idea as to where to put Remus' "goldfish in a condom" line. It would indeed require Remus to shout it out, but at least it wouldn't be totally random.

"'White bear experiement'?" a voice said behind him. It was Roman. "Are you looking for stuff on intrusive thoughts or how to build a zoo?"

"Hilarious," Logan said dryly. "No, it's actually an experiement conducted by Daniel Wegner. He had a group of people talk about anything they wanted for five minutes, but they were told not to think of a white bear. However, the participants found themselves doing exactly that more than once per minute."

He raised his head to look at Roman, who had an unreadable look in his eyes. "Did you zone out again?" he asked. It certainly wouldn't be the first time no one listened to him.

Roman started, and Logan was surprised to see a rush of pink splash across his face. "No, of course not."

Logan raised an eyebrow, and Roman quickly added, "Not exactly. I was more focused on your voice. It's nice."

"We're part of Thomas," Logan pointed out even as he felt a rush of warmth. "We have the same voice."

"Never mind." Roman shook his head, smiling slightly. He refrained from pointing out that, while they were both aspects of Thomas' personality, they each had slightly different ways of speaking. Roman was loud with emphasis added whenever he deemed it necessary, and Logan was generally flat with the exception of his "FALSEHOOD" line the viewers had grown to love and anything about Crofters.

"Anyway, I just came because I figured you were still awake."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I—?" Logan stopped and looked at the clock. 2:14 am. "Oh, I didn't realize it was so late." He turned back to face Roman. "I know I'm going to sound like a hypocrite, but shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was. But then Remus began bragging about how... juicy his butthole is and I had to get away."

Logan grimaced. "Ah, I see."

"Also, I have something to show you."

Logan, who had turned back to his laptop in the few seconds of silence, looked up again. "Right now?"

"No, in three years. Of course I mean right now."

"Well, we're both up. May as well."

He didn't expect for Roman's face to light up as much as it did.

Roman pulled out his sword and stuck it into the air. "To the Imagination!" he said, remembering just in time not to be as loud as he normally would be in his flair for dramatics. He grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him out of his room.

"To the Imagination?" Logan said, sounding skeptical but not fighting back. "Why there?"

"You'll see, my lovely rose."

Logan gave him a baffled look, which was very unlike him and very endearing to the creative side.

Roman took him to the middle of an open field. "Ready?" he asked, hands clasped together.

"I'm always ready for you," Logan said without thinking. "I mean yes."

Roman seemed to steel himself before snapping his fingers.

Instantly, the sky was alight with colors.

Logan's jaw dropped as he turned his head back and forth, trying to get a view of everything simultaneously. There was no moon in sight, but Logan didn't take much notice of that. He was more focused on the sheer number of stars and the swirls of color that were galaxies.

"Well? What do you think?" Roman said.

"Roman, this is..." Logan struggled to find the right word. "I mean, there's just so many galaxies. There's the Andromeda Galaxy. Messier 82, also known as the Cigar Galaxy. And— oh!— the constellations. Taurus, that's Thomas' Zodiac. Not surprised to see Hercules up there; you love the Disney film. Camelopardalis, the giraffe. Canis Major and Minor; Patton would love to see those two. This is phenomenal. Roman, how—"

He had turned around at this point, so he was caught off guard by just how close Roman was standing. "I— how?" he stammered. His feet seemed to be rooted to the spot, but at the same time, he didn't mind too much.

"I made it for you, mi estrella."

Before Logan could come up with a proper response— or any, for that matter— Roman leaned forward and kissed him.

No star or galaxy shone brighter that night than Logan.

Although the glow sticks that Remus had swallowed out of boredom certainly came close.


End file.
